


Escape from the Impossbin but Phooey and Kablooie exist.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [13]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Big Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Character Development, Crying, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fights, Gen, Light Angst, Mental Breakdown, Pain, Paranoia, Phooey Duck Exists AU, Protective Siblings, Puzzles, Separation Anxiety, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Training, Trapped, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The Duck-McDuck family push themselves beyond trying to get ready for F.O.W.L.
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Escape from the Impossbin but Phooey and Kablooie exist.

Flashback to before episode with Kablooie in Gyro's lab.

Gyro Gearloose adds, "Then the robot will have a secret whip tail." Kablooie Duck studies the design and adds a few notes on sticky notes saying things like "Make Bomb proof," "Make Fire Proof," and so on. Kablooie looks up as he adds this finishing details and grins as he speaks, "You know Chicken, I always wanted to see if that myth about chickens living without their head was truthful and I was going to test it on you but after this. I think you might be worth keeping alive." Gyro chuckled at that as he clean his glasses, "You know I hated you too but after seeing how much we have in common. I feel like you are one of the few people who I can relate to."

The Edgy Preteen laughed back, "Is this because I'm not some goodie two shoes?" The Mad Scientist nodded along as he put back on his glasses. The Carnivorous Duckling commented, "I thought you had turned completely goodie goodie after Boyd." The Science Chicken sat in a chair and sighed, "As much as this has been surprisingly not terrible, I promised you that I would erase your memories incase FOWL kidnapped you and tried to get information from you." The taller chair shaked as the orange duckling flopped down. "Of Course. Seems we will have to go back to hating each other." The Firecracker breathed out.

A candy was handed to him. "Yeah. Unfortunately." Doctor Gearloose agreed, "Eat it, you'll forget."

Flashback to before episode with Phooey Duck in his room talking to Huey Duck.

Huey Duck patted his shoulder and asked, "Are you sure you can't time travel? We could find out what they planning." Phooey Duck looked down and sniffled, "No. You don't understand. They are going to hurt me if they are alone in a room with me." Huey hugged Phooey, he didn't understand but he knew his brother was hurt.

Phooey hugged him back, offering, "I think I can show you something that might help you understand."

The Red Duckling replied, "I would like understand what made you so scared of them."

The Yellow Duckling pulled back as he explained, "I can't show you that but I can show something else that will do the same. Hopefully."

The Lightening Bolt zapped a nearby TV. At first the TV was just static then a man appeared on the screen. The man was heavy set, orange haired, and wearing a floral shirt, he seemed to reviewing something. The man was calmly ranting over something he took seriously. He continued, "Those who would aim to harm innocents are the worst villains. Which is the best I can of this plotline. To better explain this for you at home, here's a clip that never made it into Ducktales. I apologize if this scene is too morbid for some of my viewership, this is your warning."

Bluesy Jazz began to play as the image faded into a another. This new image was of Bradford, Buford, and Bentley Buzzard played on a purple lit stage. Bradford took the microphone as he sang, "I could be over with this if they didn't keep me up at night. I would already have McDuck dead if they weren't always temping me." As Bradford played the saxophone, Buford and Bentley sang as backup singers, "Evil little boys temping me, Evil little boys luring me to my end." Bradford stepped up to microphone and continued his singing, "I'd be free to do as I please if children didn't temp me."

"I would still have my job. I could still be with her. I should be putting the world to order if little boys didn't make me sin!" He sang shouted before handing back the mic to the backup. They sang, "Evil little kids, make me sin. Evil children lure me in." Bradford was doing a long saxophone solo then the other instruments backed him up. The saxophone stopped as Bradford took the microphone and pointed to camera, he lookedright atthecameraas he declared, "I'll get those evil children if it's the last thing I do!"

The man with orange hair returned and his voice seemed sad, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know why they gave him a villain song or why it was Jazz. Anyways, that's my review for Ducktales season 3." 

Now to the episode.

Kablooie Duck with a smug grin behind Della Duck and Louie Duck. Scrooge McDuck stood in front of a paper explaining everything they had about F.O.W.L. They are in the bin. Scrooge begins, "Thanks to Phooey and a haphazard reveal, we now know Bradford Buzzard, my lead director, is the leader of the long thought destroyed F.O.W.L." Beakley stood in front of a group of children and Donald Duck in the McDuck Mansion. She continued, "This means they likely know everything about us when we know so little about them." McDuck ordered, "We must" Miss Beakley demanded, "Prepared for" McDuck finished, "Anything and Everything!"

The Red Coat explained, "That's why I had our most diabolical and sadistic minds design the ultimate security." The Top Hat sat down in his chair, "Thanks to Gyro Gearloose and Kablooie, you three will be testing the security system so we'll know if FOWL can break it." Louie glared at Kablooie. Kablooie cocked an eye and argued, "I don't think I'd work with that chickenshoot and I don't remember designing anything." The Richest Duck in all of fiction relaxed in his chair and smiled, "Because you had your memories erased. Now if you can solve this, I'll buy lunch."

Louie Duck looked to his mom and commented, "I think he doesn't believe that we can make it through this."

Meanwhile with Dewey, Huey, Webby, and Phooey.

Webbigal Vanderquack had randomly appeared to threaten the boys. Like her grandmother asked her too. However it wasn't time to actually harm them.  
Webby backed up into the shadows, "This isn't the attack." Leaving the boys to strew in their paranoia. While boiling in paranoia did little to Dewey Duck, it must definitely did a lot to Huey Duck and Phooey Duck. Phooey panicked a little, "I wish Kablooie was here, he'd know how to fight." Huey assured him, "I'm sure we can be fine without him."

Back with the bin crew, somehow the security system had trapped them... In a room filled invisible sawblades. As The Firework panicked at the fact that nothing would catch fire and he realized just how helpful he'd been to designing this death trap. Thankfully Louie had out chess past Kablooie and was using soda to make the saws visible. Della and he had managed to get themselves and Kablooie halfway through the room. Unfortunately that's about when they ran out of Pep. Kablooie Duck grumbled aloud, "If Phooey was here then we could escape! We'd just walk through the walls!!"

Louie assured, "We can do this without powers."

Huey, "Dewey," and Phooey were in their room together, hiding from Webby. "Dewey" suggested as he put on a mustache, "Maybe we could avoid Webby if we aren't ourselves." Huey sighed to himself. Phooey groaned out, "I can't fight! If Webby fights me, I'll die! Why is this happening? Why make me do this?!" Huey Duck comforted, "Listen, I'm sure can.." Then Dewey Duck walked into the doorway. He greeted, "Hey Huey, and Phooey... and myself?" The two males in the room looked at the Imposter as they backed away in fear. The false blue shaked her head to let her hair down, putting in her bow.

"This isn't the attack."

It was about now that The Orange Duck was having a crisis over his viewed failure causing him to cling to Della. Scrooge was not having a great time since they solving the security puzzles.

I'm tried. I'll just skip.

Bradford Buzzard had the robot hacked and tried to kidnap Kablooie Duck. Kablooie at that point was too far into an anxiety attack to fight the bot. This attack turned out to a distraction to steal the mysterious mysteries. Just as Phooey and Kablooie were about to give out due to stress of today and seemingly losing the chess match, they regained hope by their family. The adventure family decided that they were the best at adventures so come beat FOWL at the race.

The End.


End file.
